Seven Deadly Sins  Remixed
by The Bard of Essendra
Summary: From scarred Legend to Mewtwo; from nameless whore to Sylino. They became people to one another and to others who saw them as faces to be feared or spat upon. Society's judgmental nature meant nothing once they'd found each other.


Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon. We do own the original characters and the story line. Yes, some of these titles came from the TV Tropes articles. Go look there for confirmation of what is and isn't ours.

Written by: Belzayne (Lust, Greed, Gluttony) and Kenocka (Wrath, Envy, Sloth) Pride by both of us

Rated: T for a little bit risqué imagery on Sy's part.

AN: Yes, Sy2 _is_ canon. Inspired by the LJ Seven Deadly Sins table.

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins - Remixed<strong>

**Wrath**

When he'd first met her, she'd been nothing but an irritant to him. Nothing more than some whore calling for his attention because he was interesting and powerful. She only wanted to be near him to satisfy her own curiosity. There was no way someone like her knew or comprehended the anguish he'd been put through from the moment he'd woken up. He quickly began to realize that everyone had some kind of scars on their soul. She refused to let hers dim her smile and that fascinated him.

**Envy**

There were days when the two of them argued constantly about everything. He hated her with everything in his being. Hatred came easily for him. It overcame his insatiable thirst for fulfilling experiences as easily as the tide broke across the shore. She could be as angry as anyone but she was far more willing to let that anger go; she didn't stew on it. Letting go of resentment was easy for her. No matter how horribly they spoke to one another and no matter who began the fight she was the one who offered forgiveness first. That ability to just absolve everyone of blame fascinated him.

**Sloth**

He could care less about friendships or keeping the few that he had. In fact he discouraged visitors by giving short responses loaded with harsh ambiguity. The people who kept coming to see him were people he had no choice but to remain in contact with due to status and power. For her friends were a natural occurrence even if there were times when her chosen profession got her sideways glances and dirty looks. People enjoyed her company, being around her, and in turn they enjoyed being around him. He mellowed out considerably when she was around. Her magnetism fascinated him.

**Lust**

There was something about his aura. He wasn't like all the others she had met. He was a different kind of prey for her. He wasn't charmed by her appearance. Instead he chose to shove her aside to continue on his day. This wasn't going to do. She would get him even if it was the last thing she would do. This was too good of a prey to let go so easily. He was perfect for her.

**Greed**

He had everything: Power, connections, riches. This was the perfect guy for her. But why wasn't he affected by her looks? She had all of the looks a man would drool over. But this guy… he wasn't doing anything! She wanted him by her side. She longed for the moment where he would call out for her, to touch her skin, to claim her as his own. Once there, she could take his mind and change it to be her own and use his power for her whims!

**Gluttony**

His attention tastes so good. Noticing me is one of the things I savor. It just feels so good when he focuses on me. It means nothing else in the world matters. I need that attention. It's genuine and straight from the heart. Even if he doesn't realize it I truly do care about his attention because it does make me feel better. The others that take that attention from me do not deserve it anymore! He's going to be mine… all mine. I will keep that attention to myself.

**Pride**

They were on the the opposite end of the type match up spectrum. She was quite literally his weakness and that got them looks, whispers, and comments, sometimes within earshot. She made it easier for him just by being with him. She made _life _easier by being with him. He no longer existed for the sole purpose of being a skilled mind with no design other than to be a tool when his precision and expertise were needed. Her past meant nothing to him when he considered his own actions.

The fact he was a Legend meant nothing to her anymore. To her she merely cared about the fact that he was there for her. He made life easier for her because he cared for the person she was and not for her profession. This was a new feeling for her and others could tell. She no longer had the urge to con other people. Her past was in the past and now she was ready to live in the present. The future seemed bright for her and she was happy for it.

The judgment of people had bothered them at first ("She's got a hold over him, he's forcing her to stay by his side") but gradually they grew to ignore it. Why should the ignorant words of society's prim and proper halt what made them happy? Quiet but strong emotions held them together and only one of them was love.

* * *

><p><span>Characters by order of appearance:<span>

Mewtwo – Kenocka

Sylino Creacari, the Froslass Essendran – Belzayne


End file.
